The Last of Us One-Shots
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Little stories involving The Last of Us characters and my OC Lillian! *I would prefer reading my story The Last of Us before reading this*
1. Learn How to Shoot

"What are we doin', Joel?" I asked him as we were out on the makeshift shooting range.

I hadn't hardly called him dad or daddy since what happened two years ago. Uncle Tommy doesn't like it here, I can tell.

"You're ten years old now. It's about time you've learned how to fire a gun." he said as I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked as he nodded slightly, pulling out a pistol from a holster.

"Now, there are some rules and responsibilities with a weapon like this. It's not like your knife." he said as I nodded.

"Don't ever aim at something you don't mean to shoot and always have the safety on." he instructed as I listened carefully.

"I hope you never have to use this, but you know what's happened to this world. What it's become." he said as I looked down.

"I know, Joel." I said softly as he nodded before holding the end of the pistol out to me.

"Whenever you feel like you're ready." he said as I looked from him to the gun.

"I'm ready." I told him, taking the pistol.

"Okay." he responded as he grabbed my arms.

"First thing is to steady your arms." he told me as he moved my arms up and made them stretch out.

"Now what?" I questioned as he moved my hand.

"Keep your finger off of that trigger guard and keep both hands on the gun." he told me as I did so.

"Now, you gotta get in proper fighting stance." Joel told me as he moved my legs and arms.

He then taught me how to use the sight to aim more accurately.

"See that target over there?" he asked me as I nodded.

"Aim down the sight and try to get it as close to the head as you can." Joel said as I looked at him.

"That far?" I questioned as he chuckled slightly.

"Just try, Lil Bit." he said as I actually gave a little smile back before focusing on the target ahead of me.

"Now, you've got to be ready for that kick from the gun when you fire it. Don't panic and let go of it." he told me as I nodded slightly, holding my breath.

"Don't do that either. Control your breathing, Lillian." Joel said as I took a breath.

"Anything else?" I asked as he thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think that's 'bout it." he told me as I got my attention back on the gun and the target.

I took a deep breath and as I exhaled, I pulled the trigger

There was a loud bang as it knocked me back a little but I held my ground.

"Easy there, Lilly." Joel said as he kept me from falling as I looked up at him.

"Did I hit it?" I asked him as he peered out towards the sole target I shot at.

He chuckled before looking at me.

"You got 'em in the shoulder, girlie." he said as I frowned.

"Wasn't a headshot." I mumbled as he patted my shoulder.

"Hey, you did good. What matters is, you could survive." he told me as I looked up at him.

"Then why are we with these people if we could make it on our own with Uncle Tommy?" I asked him as he looked away.

"Lillian, we could do a lot better around these people then we could on our own. It's either us or them. You've got to remember that." he said as I nodded.

"Right. It's either us or them." I recited as he ruffled my hair.

"Atta girl." he told me as I heard footsteps.

"Joel! We got more tourists in sight coming down the highway. It's your girl's turn to be bait." Andrew told us as I looked down.

Of course it was. Joel sighed before nodding

"Sure thing." he said as Andrew walked off and dad bent down to my level.

"Now, you know what to do, right?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yep." I said simply as he looked at me before standing up.

"Let's go, Lilly." he said as he started walking and I followed right behind him.


	2. Sick Part One

This story will be in Ellie's POV and se! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I heard Lilly coughing violently as I looked behind me.

"You okay?" I asked her as she nodded, wiping her forehead.

She looked pale as sweat was rolling down her face and she had her arms crossed over her stomach. As if she was in pain.

"I'm good, kid." Lillian said as I raised an eyebrow as Joel turned his head back to look at us.

"Everything alright back there, kiddos?" Joel asked as I shook my head.

"No, something's wrong with Lilly." I told him as he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, concern seeping into his voice, as he marched over to us.

"I'm fine." Lilly said as she sighed, putting a hand on the strap of her backpack.

Joel put his hand up to her forehead before quickly pulling it back.

"The hell you are." he said sternly as she coughed again.

"Look, if we're gonna get to the-" she said but Joel stopped her by giving one of his looks.

"This is not open for discussion, Lillian. We need to get back to Tommy's." he said as she scoffed.

"Bullshit. This is the first time we've been able to go exploring since we found the Fireflies. I ain't going back just because of a little cold." Lillian snapped at him as they were giving hard looks to each other.

Like father, like daughter.

"We are going back to Tommy's and getting you checked out. It might be the flu or something." Joel told her as she shook her head.

"I'm not doin' it, Joel. Besides, Tommy's is a long walk from here. Can't we just get back to walking?" she asked as she walked ahead of us.

I followed her as she chuckled.

"Honestly, he acts as if-" she said as her eyes suddenly went wide.

"P-Pardon me." she said as she practically threw her pack to the ground before running to the edge of the trail and started vomiting.

"Lillian!" I said as I rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Oh, shit." I said as she was shaking, her hands on her knees.

"Fuck. Joel!" I called out as he started running towards us.

"Goddammit, Lillian!" Joel scolded her as he sighed.

"That's it. We're going back. Right now." Joel told us as I nodded.

"Let's go, Lilly." I told her, picking up her bag.

"I-I can still go." she mumbled as Joel crossed his arms.

"The only place you're going is back to Tommy's and gettin' looked at." Joel informed her as I kept a hand on her back, holding onto her arm to help support her.

"I'm alright, Ellie. I ain't dyin'." Lilly said, giving a light laugh.

"I know." I told her with a small smile of my own.

"Let's get going." Joel said as we started back down the way we came.

We started down the trail when I heard noises and...clicking.

"Get down!" Joel whispered as we got behind cover.

"Of all the damned times.." Lillian mumbled as she loaded her pistol.

"Ellie, you stay with Lillian. I'm gonna take these out." Joel said as Lillian looked at him.

"Three Runners and two Clickers by yourself? I'm starting to think you're the sick one!" Lillian whispered as she peeked out over the fallen log.

"Look, I've got a Molotov Cocktail in my bag. If you throw a brick or a bottle and get them to group together, we could take them all out at once." Lillian said quietly as he thought over it.

"It's the best plan we fucking got, Joel." I said lowly as Lillian glanced at me.

"Watch your mouth." she whispered as I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as she took out the bottle.

"We doin' this or what?" she asked, shaking it in her hand.

Joel sighed before nodding.

"Alright, but be careful where you aim that thing." he told her as she waved a hand before Joel threw a brick and it broke when it hit the ground.

I heard the Runners shouting and the Clickers making their trademark noise as I lit the rag on fire.

"There." I whispered to her as she nodded in thanks and I handed Joel the lighter back.

She took a deep breath before throwing it and I heard them shouting and saw flames. A Runner managed to escape the flames as Joel shot it in the head.

"Holy shit, Joel!" I said as Lillian gave me a look.

"Okay, okay." I told her as I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"You look way to much like Joel when you do that." I told her as a faint smirk came across both her and Joel's faces.

"Alright, we're clear." Joel said as we stood and helped Lillian to her feet.

"Jesus, you look horrible." I told her as she chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Ellie." she said as she held her head.

"You alright, Lil Bit?" Joel asked her as she was shaking slightly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just feelin' kinda dizzy." Lilly said as I helped her remain on her feet.'

That's when she started to lose balance.

"Joel!" I shouted out in fear as she was going down.

"Lillian!" Joel yelled as he caught her before she could fall.

"Is she fucking okay?!" I yelled as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Ellie, get her pack." Joel told me as I picked it up.

"What's wrong with her, Joel?" I asked him as he sighed and we started walking back to his brother's settlement.

"I don't know, Baby Girl. I do know we're gonna find out." he said as I nodded, holding onto Lillian's pack for dear life.

Please be okay..


	3. I'm Sorry

ATTENTION: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LAST OF US STORY! THIS IS JUST A VERY SAD IDEA I HAD! WARNING: IT IS SAD! THAT IS ALL!

* * *

Joel pov...

"You two ready? We better get back to Tommy's before dark." I called out as we exited the building we had been scavenging which wasn't to far away from Tommy's settlement.

Ellie came out first, looking around with interest and slight excitement. She loved going on these scouting missions.

"Look what I found!" she said happily, waving one of those comics of hers.

"Lucky you." I said with a small smile as I saw Lillian exiting the building, bother of her sleeves rolled down.

Weird. She normally keeps them rolled up.

"You find anything, Lilly?" I asked her as she handed me her backpack.

"Some supplies, yeah." she said as I looked at her.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked her in a stern tone.

"Tess was right. Our luck had to run out sooner or later." Lillian said as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Oh, no..." Ellie said as I stared at my daughter in shock.

She had been bitten on her arm.

"Jesus Christ..." I said as she looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Joel..." she said in a broken voice as Ellie shook her head before running up to Lillian while I could only stand there.

Not her. God, not her.

"No! Maybe...Maybe you're immune! Like me!" Ellie told her as she laughed slightly.

" It's spreading, not healing." she said quietly as I looked at her.

"How?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"When we split up because of the rafters blocking the way. I saw a couple Clickers and took them down. Didn't see that damned Runner though." she said as I looked over to Ellie.

"You go on up the road, Ellie." I told her as she shook her head, staying close to Lillian.

"No!" she said as Lillian bent down to her level.

"Ellie, you've gotta listen to Joel. He'll take care of you, I promise. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." she said with tears in her eyes as Ellie hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ellie." Lillian whispered as Ellie nodded.

She took Lillian's pack before heading up the road as I looked at my daughter.

"I'm sorry, daddy." she said as I marched up to her and hugged her.

"It ain't your fault, Lil Bit." I told her in a shaky voice as I could hear her sobbing.

"It ain't your fault, either." she said quietly before backing up.

"We gonna do this or what?" Lilly asked as I took out my pistol.

"I don't think I can do this." I told her as she looked at me.

"I will not turn into one of those things! I will not end up like Sam!" she told me as the tears were freely flowing down her face.

"Okay.." I said as I aimed the gun at her head.

"You'll take care of Ellie and tell Uncle Tommy I love him?" Lillian asked as I nodded.

"You got at least another day." I commented as she looked at me, laughing lightly.

"Y-You know better than that, daddy." she said as I nodded, trying to give a small smile.

"I love you, daddy." she said as I took a deep breath.

"Love you too, Lil Bit." I told her before firing the gun and she hit the ground, a bullet in her head.

I numbly walked over to her body before kneeling down to close her eyes and roll down her sleeves.

"Oh, god." I said as I held my youngest daughter in my arms before breaking down.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." I said as I kept a hold on her body. not letting go.

I would give her a proper burial like I did her sister.

My two baby girls in Heaven..


	4. Any Ideas?

Hey, everyone! I will be updating The Last of Us as soon as I can! Also, I might be doing a part two of I'm Sorry from The Last of Us One-Shots! If anyone has any ideas for The Last of Us One-Shots, PM me! Thanks again! :)


End file.
